glassixfandomcom-20200214-history
Yatsumi
Yatsumi is the Eastside hospital’s secretary. She’s one generation older than the protagonist and is married. She’s Ryusei’s mother. Utako is her best friend; Emiri and Shiho are probably her friends too. She works with Aiko, Hanae and Dr Hiro. Personal information Yatsumi’s heart secretly beats for her colleague, Dr Hiro. Unfortunately, the handsome doctor is married as she also is. On top of that, he has never noticed the feelings that the tiny secretary has for him and she’s far too shy to tell him. This intense love prevents her from the protagonist’s glasses’ influence, because any sexual action with somebody else than Hiro seems unconceivable for her. The protagonist will have to use this secret love to persuade the tiny secretary to accept his sexual advance, but it’s very difficult because most of sexual acts disgust her. When she will finally be able to have sex with Hiro, she will become far more kinky and ready to almost anything… as Hiro is still involved in the action. Where to find her during her spare time (week-end, from 09:30 to 12:00) * Mainly: Northside museum * Sometime: Eastside park, Southside beach, Northside museum, the three Shrines She’s in Westside library each evening from 17:00 to 19:00, and also the week-end in the morning from 08:00 to 09:30. During week-end afternoon, she’s at Southside beach… like Dr Hiro. Usual bath hour: 21:00 to 23:00. How to please her: Salty meals can be found everywhere. Fish and ships 120 $ at Northside Museum’s restaurant, wonton at 100$ in Northside restaurant, and also the Downtown mall’s Japanese restaurant: sashimi sushi for 100 $ or full sushi meal for 150 $ In mall jewellery: golden necklace (1.000 $), ruby ring (2.000 $) and diamond necklace (3.500 $). Intimate details Sexual preferences: (2) in Anal sex and Threesome, (1) in Masturbation and Vaginal sex. Sexen farming: despite her shyness, Yatsumi is very good to farm sexen, at all levels. Avoid as much as possible reluctant blowjob with her, because it lowers her affection. Her Masturbations can give you 15 sexen a day without any Stamina cost (more if you catch her in toilets or in her bath), the sixty-nine bringing 5 more sexen for Stamina -5. When you reach level 3, threesomes are an incredible source of sexen: 45 sexen in the three stances, for 15 Stamina only. When you can DP her, it rise to 60 sexen a day! Not that bad for such a shy girl... Secret: She doesn’t have any secret. How to unlock her? Eastside Hospital’s lobby, during a week-day from 08:00 to 17:00. If the protagonist asks to see her thighs, he will lose affection. In both cases, he will discover that the glasses didn’t work on her, without realizing that’s because Dr Hiro’s presence. Unlocking her is necessary to unlock Utako. How to raise her obedience? Yatsumi works far away from Westside school and the two first Obedience events are during lesson: difficult to cumulate that with a school profile in an early game. But when the protagonist has reach the required score, it’s easier to go in Eastside Hospital during week days. * 1st obedience event: during week days in the Eastside Hospital’s lobby, between 12:00 and 15:00). The protagonist surprises her masturbating in the toilets with a picture of Dr Hiro. He understands that she’s so in love for the doctor that he will have to associate his name to the glasses’ suggestions to have a chance to be obeyed. * 2nd obedience event: during week days in the Eastside Hospital’s lobby (usually between 08:00 and 12:00 and between 14:00 and 17:00). Yatsumi talks with the protagonist about her lack of sexual experience, having married her husband very young. Realizing that she doesn’t even know how to do a blowjob, she accepts to train on a banana. Once she has started on the fruit, the protagonist persuades her that she would do more progress by trying on a real cock… Affection -5 if you cum in her mouth, but -10 if it’s on her face. She really doesn’t like cum… * 3rd obedience event: during the week end at Southside beach C (usually between 14:00 and 17:00). When Yatsumi and Dr Hiro are both at the beach, the protagonist manipulates them to provoke an intimate relationship between them. As their long time restrained desire alight, he takes advantage of these to have a threesome, having the choice between mouth and pussy. Bonus scene with Ayumi if she’s level 3+: she participates during a short time when she surprises them. * 4th obedience event: during the week end in her kitchen (usually between 17:00 and 19:00). Yatsumi wants to try a first time anal sex with Hiro but he’s reluctant, being afraid to hurt her. The protagonist use the glasses to organise himself this first try as a demonstration for persuade him. The protagonist has three successive choices to make, having each time a gentle option and a rough/direct alternative causing a loss of 10 or 15 affection. If the protagonist finishes with Affection under 60, it’s too much pain for Yatsumi: the event is a failure and must be tried again. At 60 or more, she likes it so much that she immediately wants to be DPed by Hiro and the protagonist. Meeting Yatsumi early without missing another girl introduction could be tricky: the best spot is Wednesday morning, by going at hospital instead of being at school. Stalking Yatsumi at her home after work should during the following days allows raising her to level 1 in only 4-5 days. As the first obedience event is during week days, it should happen the second Monday. Another 3- 4 days are needed to reach level 2, the best being the second Thursday in daytime (exams are scheduled the second Friday …). Level 2 is quite difficult for Yatsumi because blowjobs lower her affection and she doesn’t have titjob. He best way is to start a reluctant blowjob and to aloe her to finish with just a handjob: you still have the Obedience point! But even by cumulating this with her three masturbations, you shouldn’t be able to reach 50 Obedience point for the second week-end: you will probably have to wait for the third week-end to get her 3rd level at the beach. After that, all becomes easy with the threesome special commands. How to raise some other girls at the same time? During the first weeks, the protagonist has three different possibilities to raise Yatsumi: * during day time in the Hospital: school lessons are then sacrificed but chances are great to catch Yatsumi at the toilets. In this case, it’s easy to raise all the Eastside girls at the same time: Aiko, Naomi or Hanae. * after school at the library: that’s highly compatible with school lessons, but the protagonist will have less opportunities to catch her in the toilets and no bed easily available (just Ryoko’s bedroom). In this case, it’s easy to raise Utako and some of the School girls at the same time: Rin, Ayumi, Hikari, Mitsuko, Saiko, Okimi, Sarah, Miwa and Fujiko. Ryoko is a bit further, but she’s still reachable too. * in the evening at home: the best solution to catch her in her bath or to enjoy her bed. It’s highly compatible with school lessons too. In this case, it’s easy to raise sokme of the girls living in Downtown: Saiko, Ayumi, Kumiko, Fujiko, Anael and of course Utako. It’s always a good idea to raise her at the same time than Utako (for the librarian’s 3rd obedience event), so the two last solutions are probably the best. Additional scenes * Pact scene: Lily enjoys a cunnilingus from Yatsumi, and then makes her a cunnilingus too * Special daily command: ** daily threesome at the hospital (standing, chair, bed) ; this command can be done only in certain locations: anywhere in Eastside hospital and in front of it, usually in week days. The protagonist can freely choose his place and Hiro’s place between mouth, pussy and at level 4 even ass. ** daily threesome at the beach (standing only) ; this command can be done only in certain locations: any Southside beach or beach changing room, usually during week-end. The protagonist can freely choose his place and Hiro’s place between mouth, pussy and at level 4 even ass. * Bonus events: ** Daydream A (level 3+, in Yatsumi’s kitchen, at any moment after the protagonist has awake at least one time Yatsumi’s husband by fucking her in nighttime). No H-scene. Yatsumi’s husband recognizes the protagonist, but believes that it was just an erotic dream. This event unlocks some advanced night options: fucking asleep her in front of her husband (vaginally or even anally if level 4). ** Daydream B (level 3+, in Yatsumi’s kitchen, at any moment after the protagonist has fucked Yatsumi asleep in nighttime in front of her husband). The protagonist persuades Yatsumi’s husband that his erotic dreams are a repressed expression of desire for his wife and organises an improvised threesome in the kitchen with Yatsumi and him, with eventual anal or DP if level 4 ** Christmas special event: this event occurs 24th evening in the hour before midnight, in Yatsumi’s living room if she's level 3+. The protagonist dreams of Yatsumi preparing his son's Christmas. Leading the protagonist in his boy's room, she's pushed to make a blowjob to Ruysei while the protagonist is fucking her at the same time, even anally if level 4. ** Emancipation: when she has Obedience160 and Affection 160, an event occurs when the protagonist meets her in her sexy work outfit at the hospital. She decides then to quit her husband to be able to be officially with Hiro and the protagonist. He protagonist can then date her (events including her husband are no longer possible). * Guest star: ** Utako’s introduction: no H scene. If Yatsumi is already level 1+, the protagonist can enjoy a sexy picture of Utako. ** Utako’s 3rd obedience event: Utako’s bachelorette party turns wild when the protagonist replace the missing Chippendale. If Fitness or Swimming 60+, he will enjoy sexual favor of several girls, including Yatsumi if she’s level 3+. * Teaser events: none for the moment. * Endings: ** Lover ending: Hiro and Yatsumi decide to divorce from their spouse and go with the protagonist at the capital to buy a house to live all together. Moving from one room to another of their new house, they fuck everywhere. Five years later: :::: - normal lover ending : Rin visits the three lovers and, with the help of champagn, join them in a passionate orgy in their living room. :::: - pregnancy lover ending (requires 50 cum in Yatsumi's pussy during the game): identical story, with a huger belly. * Slave ending: the protagonist leaves school to live with Yatsumi. He sometime visits her at her job to lick her pussy under her desk and enjoy a footjob, noticing at this occasion that she doesn’t care anymore about Dr. Hiro. During the dinner at home, he assfucks her right in front of her own son , who begins to be quite aroused by seeing his mother being so much fucked. They eventually both sandwich her in the kitchen, even if Ryusei finally refuse to DP her. Suit gallery Will be added later Category:Female Characters